


Outfit #1: The Classic Hylian

by Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club



Series: A Hylian's Wardrobe [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Link is clueless probably, M/M, Oral Sex, Outfit Kink, POV Third Person Limited, Rough Oral Sex, Sidon is in love, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but is shameless in his love, in ch2, it's a bit ridiculous really, it's mostly just, sharks sucking dicks, sidon feels shame about considering Link a hot piece of ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club/pseuds/Gerudo_Fanfiction_Club
Summary: Sidon has a fascination with Hylain clothes that only grows through observing the Champion's extensive wardrobe. Link visits the Domain with a bundle of newly-aquired shock arrows after encountering the Lynel of Shatterback Point, but the flustered shark-man has a hard time focusing on anything except the little Hylian's outfit. There are just... so many layers! And so many straps...*Not much plot, just fluff, Sidon-esque praise and a bashful Link.NOW WITH SMUTTY CH.2! Sidon gets to peel off the layers...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think/get feedback of any form! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy <3  
> this might be a series of fluffy/smutty fics focused on Link's fantastic wardrobe. I have clearly projected my outfit kink onto Sidon lol

Sidon had always been fascinated by Hylian clothes. Every race had some sort of natural protection, or natural outwear, if you will – except the soft-skinned Hylians. The rito had their thick, insulating feathers, both water-resistant and warm. Gorons had heavy, armour-like hides that practically made them living rocks. His own people, the Zora, had their resilient scales and durable skin. The Gerudo, although not as extreme as the others, had skin thicker than the Hylians, that was attuned to the rough sands, and built their armour around the natural protection they got from their firm muscles and sturdy frames. Hylians, in comparison, were physically vulnerable. That, in turn, had forced them to become creative.

As he watched Link hurry over the eastern bridge through the endless rain he was reminded of his fascination. Link wore the Hylian set today, which was understated, but none the less intriguing. Sidon called his new friend over with an enthusiastic wave and a wide smile, hoping to carefully admire him for a moment. Or rather, his clothes, of course.

“Link, my friend! Did you get your hands on some shock arrows?” Instead of answering with words his friend gave a small smile and dug around in his quiver for a moment, from which he pulled a large armful of yellow, sparkling arrows. Sidon didn’t need to count them to realize he held more than twenty. Links eyes sparkled, and his smile was so bright and cautiously proud, like a child Zora presenting their first catch of Hylian trout.

“My most precious friend, how you impress me!” The prince could almost swear that the hero’s smile grew even wider, before he returned the arrows to his quiver. Sidon took that moment to properly enjoy Link’s outfit. A dark, night-blue hood covered his silky hair and the sides of his face, giving him a mysterious charm. The boots were of brown, sleek leather and went a little more than halfway up his muscled calves. The pants were a natural light brown, a fine contrast to the chest piece, which Sidon thought to be the highlight of the set.

There were just so many layers! A leather harness, covering his firm chest and one well-shaped shoulder, a thick, wool shirt in luscious red beneath it, with a forest green piece of fluffy fabric hugging his narrow waist. Brown leather gloves, fingerless, so that Link’s cute clawless little fingers got to peek out.

And all those straps! Thick straps of leather over his defined waist, slanted along his hip, and across his chest and shoulder. Whatever could they all be for? All Sidon knew was that he liked them, somehow. Maybe it was the thought of unclasping them, unwrapping Link like a little gift… Just for the sake of his curiosity, of course, to find out how the clasps worked!

He could even see a green collar peek out from under the beautiful red fabric, and a fringe of something grey at the bottom. So curious! He wondered if it would be strange, if he were to ask Link just how many layers the outfit contained. If it would be inappropriate, if he were to ask if he could watch him take it off, piece by piece.

The prince had to fight back a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Of _course_ it would be inappropriate! He sent a quiet prayer to Lanayru that his mind would stop taking advantage of the pure, innocent man in front of him when he felt a small finger poke him in the belly. He startled out of his thoughts to see Link looking up to him, a small questioning smile on his face and his head cocked slightly.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment! Come, you must be tired.” Link shrugged, eyes going up slightly, as if to say _not terribly._ “Hungry, then?”

That got a very different reaction. He nodded vigorously, which made the dirt blonde hair escaping the sides of his hood bounce. His blue eyes sparkled, and his lithe mouth curved in a delicate smile. Sidon had to physically strain himself to keep all the blood in his body from rushing to his cheeks. _So. Adorable!_ “Then let’s go eat a celebratory meal!”

Sidon led his Hylian friend through the domain with a light hand on the small of his back, which also held an imposing metal bow. Sidon also noticed a wide, rounded sword on his hip, in crude but lethal design. Were those new? “Link, I’m so impressed you managed to sneak past such a fearsome beast. It would be a pleasure to hear more about it, if you would indulge me!”

Link blushed slightly and looked away, almost as if embarrassed. Sidon felt that he had missed the mark, somehow. “So, you did not manage… it spotted you then?” he asked, gently. Link gave a slow nod, still with that slightly embarrassed look.

“So… you actually managed to outrun a _Lynel?_ ” Link took a small pause, then shook his head bashfully. “Then how…” Sidon paused, looking once more at Links new weapons, gears turning in his head. Link let his small, pink tongue dart out to wet his lips before he spoke.

“I… killed it.”

Sidon almost missed the words, too focused on absorbing the sweet, musical lull of Link’s voice, so rarely heard. Then he almost choked on his gills. “YOU KILLED IT?!” Sidon squawked indignantly, eyes bulging and gills flaring. Link laughed carefully and held a hand on his neck, scratching in embarrassment. Oh this sweet, bashful, brave little man would surely be the death of him.  

“I cannot believe how amazing you are, little Hylian! To defeat such a foe without preparation, as an afterthought! You are truly a champion amongst men!” Sidon gushed out his praise loudly, making several zora startle and glance at them, but they quickly went on about their business when they saw that it was only their prince and his notorious loud-mouthed excitement.

Link grinned, shaking his head slightly as if to say _no biggie, all in a day’s work_ , but there was no stopping Sidon once he got started. Without even noticing, Sidon had dropped to one knee in front of the Hylian to grasp one of his smooth little hands in both of his own, larger ones.

By Mipha’s fountain several members of Sidon’s Fan Club tittered and hid their fangirlish blushes behind their arm fins. Sidon paid them no mind and kept on raving.

“Hyrule is endlessly blessed to have the honour of being protected by a champion such as yourself, Link! There is no doubt in my mind that you will emerge victorious, both in defeating Vah Ruta, and defeating Ganon!”

Link cast down his eyes at this and shuffled his feet a little, clearly overwhelmed by the onslaught of praise. A light blush coloured his soft cheeks and pale throat, and Sidon couldn’t help but follow the red stain with his eyes, wondering how far down Link’s body the blush could go… could Link notice him staring? He really needed to get a grip and stop being such a big shark pervert.

 “A-and know that no matter what happens you’ll have my undying support through all of this, so do not hesitate to ask me for help if there is any way I can assist you at all! You are a most treasured friend, after all, Link!”

At this the Hylian peered up at him through those luscious, curved eyelashes and his smile grew soft and gentle. Sidon could see gratitude along with something else, something intangible in those big eyes. That little tongue (which would surely be the death of him) peeked out once more before Link took a breath to speak.

“Sidon… Thank you.”

And just by hearing his own name in that warm, gentle voice Sidon knew that he would be Link’s biggest supporter, his most trusting friend and steadfast companion, and love him fiercely but secretly for as long as Link needed him.

 

 


	2. Peeling off the layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidon finally gets to peel off the layers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay some smut! it feels like i ran a marathon lol. Starts off slow, but it gets steamy i promise  
> Would be overjoyed to get feedback/criticism! <3  
> (For this chapter i ran around in-game to find a good lunch date spot and then i fiddled with the equipment screen for like 30min to get the clothes right lol)

If Sidon didn’t know the small Hylian in front of him he would probably be terrified. Fish after fish disappeared into the insatiable maw of his companion, some of them the size of Link’s forearm.

Where does all of that food go? Sidon knew that Link could teleport, although the _how’s_ and _why’s_ of the process still mystified him, so maybe he had a little portal in that taut, lean stomach of his? Link burped happily, reaching for his dozenth fish.

He could almost swear that the boy’s jaw dislocated for a moment as an exceptionally large piece of freshly grilled bass was crushed between pearly molars in a slightly horrifying crunch.

It had been two weeks since Sidon swore his undying friendship to Link (and love, but Link doesn’t need to know that), and about fifteen days since his Hylian had emerged victorious from Vah Ruta. Fighting the divine beast with Link had been exhilarating – not only did Sidon get to see the little Hylian up and close in action, but he got to lend his assistance. And Link had been visibly _impressed_ with him, which had lit a fierce pride in his chest that almost frightened him.

The grace and agility Link displayed when firing shock arrows at Vah Ruta’s power nodes had been staggering, and a clear reminder that he was the Hero of the Goddess and Champion of Hyrule. But Sidon didn’t care about those things: his bashful smile and questioning eyes as Vah Ruta stood defeated didn’t say _This is my destiny_. It said: _Did I help you, Sidon?_

He helped anyone who asked, no matter how big or small the problem, with the same single-minded intensity and staggering empathy no matter if the issue at hand was a raging Lynel or a runaway dog. And this is why Sidon loved him.

Since then Link would stop by every few days to restock supplies. The shopkeepers were making arrows like madmen, but he always bought them all somehow – Cleff had even put up a notice outside of the store that read “ _ARROW SUPPLIERS WANTED! Will buy in BULK!”_

Sidon could swear there were tear stains on the parchment.

The Hero would also drop by to have a few words with Sidon, to his absolute delight; he could swear Link’s eyes would hold extra sparkle and his body a rejuvenated determination after Sidon’s classic episodes of gushing and praise.

And then, this very morning, Sidon had found a note:

 

> _Sidon,_
> 
> _Found **great** lunch spot. Tiny lake east of Ploymus mountain, just below Tal Tal peak. What’s up with those names, anyway? They’re weird. I like them._
> 
> _There’s loads of fish – you could just stick your head down the water and open your mouth. I couldn’t – mouth’s too small. Also – found **HUGE RADISH!!!** Size of my head, I swear. I’ll show you._
> 
> _Anyway – Lunch and swimming? I’ll race you up the waterfall. Will be there Midday._
> 
> _/Link_
> 
> _PS: sorry, won’t show radish. Had it as a snack while writing. Bye_

 

The note had been waiting on the dresser in Sidon’s personal chambers, which cemented his belief that the little Hylian had no concept of personal space. It didn’t bother Sidon at all – rather, it made him happy that Link felt welcome to what belonged to Sidon. A few cancelled meetings and a blistering Muzu was a very low price to pay for a lunch date with Link, and he’d found himself at the quaint little lake embarrassingly early.

A satisfied hum drove Sidon out of his reminiscing. It seemed Link had finished his meal, and he was now resting on his back in the grass with a blissful smile on his gorgeous face. The hood of his cloak had slipped back from his head and pooled like a halo around his silky hair. Sidon sighed wistfully.

He had probably just returned from traveling the roads of Hyrule, since the Hylian outfit he wore was exceptional for long-range travel through gentle topography and neutral climates. Sidon blushed as Link caught him staring.

“Hnn?”

The small noise was a gentle question and a smile played at Link’s lips.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just wondering…” Sidon gulped. No, you can _not_ ask him that.

“…Did you enjoy your meal?”

Link nodded, once, and kept looking at him, clearly not convinced. Oh Hylia, why did he have to be so attentive? Sidon truly felt that Link could see right through him. He sighed.

“I am just… fascinated by you- your _clothes_ , that is all.”

Link kept looking at him, one blonde eyebrow slightly raised. _Go on_ , it said.

“Well… I’m just very intrigued by Hylian clothes in general”, he babbled, “about all the layers, and the textures, and… there are just so many straps!” he gushed, “so many clasps and little quaint buckles and I can’t help but wonder how it all goes on and how it goes… off”, he rambled, the last word falling off his tongue like something weak and dying. He blushed furiously and wanted to backtrack, but he kept quiet in fear of his current fin-in-mouth- syndrome.

Link made a little noise at this, in confirmation or contemplation, and looked pensively at the sky for a moment. A few seconds later he seemed to reach a decision. He got to his feet with a huff before trudging over to Sidon to stand patiently before him. Sidon peered up, face aflame.

Link had a slanted smile on his face and gave a little shrug – _well, why not_ , it seemed to say. He reached forward to gently grasp a few of Sidon’s fingers in the entirety of his own hand before bringing it to one of the clasps at his chest. The hand was so small and soft, but Sidon could feel the staggering power resting there. He gulped.

“Find out. If you want”, Link said.

There was no sultry challenge in his statement and no passive acceptance – it was a curious invitation. Link just wanted to help his friend. A dark sliver of shame curled in Sidon’s gut, but there was no helping it. He _had_ to take this opportunity.

 _As long as I don’t make it sexual,_ he thought, _then I can live with myself._

Sidon started with the hood. It came together with a little metal clasp at the front, which Sidon gently unhooked with two of his claws. The fabric was thin yet heavy, and almost slippery to the touch. _It is probably waterproof._ After a moment of study he folded it carefully and put it on the grass. Link’s hair was ruffled from the hood, some of it coming out of the ponytail, and the fringe poked every which way haphazardly. Sidon had to remind himself not to coo.

Next were the gloves. They came in two parts each: one form-fitting, lighter inner glove, fingerless (probably with the bowstring in mind), and one sturdier wristguard in leather. He sniffed them curiously before placing them on the cloak. _Leather and…_ No. No moaning.

It was time for the part he was probably the most curious about: _the straps!_ He started with the one that ran from Link’s right shoulder down to the left side of his waist. Sidon unclasped it and Link helped shuffle it over his shoulder and off his body. Sidon gazed at it curiously.

“Weapons”, Link said.

“Oh, right! So THAT’S what all the straps are for”, Sidon gushed, too excited to be embarrassed about any and all outbursts at the moment. The straps were for carrying weapons, of course!

Next came the strap that rode from Link’s lower right hip to just above his left hip ( _quiver)_ , and then the belt that hugged his narrow waist snuggly ( _It’s for your pouch and the slate, right?!)_. They both ended up on the pile. The green piece of fabric beneath the belts fell unceremoniously to the ground as it lost its support, followed by Sidon’s surprised “oh!”

“Prevents chafing.” Sidon nodded.

Sidon entered something akin to a trance as he worked, curiosity and fascination overriding any embarrassment and lust for now. He helped Link struggle out of the thick, red wool shirt ( _So warm and cosy!)_ , to be greeted by that mysterious silvery fabric that had been peeking out and mystifying Sidon from the start. The texture glinted under the sunlight.

_It’s chainmail!_

Sidon reached out in fascination but misjudged the distance – one of his claws snagged between the links and the material stuck to his hand as he tried to withdraw it.

“ _E-eep!”_

Link laughed loudly in surprise at Sidon’s undignified noise, his face red with mirth. A violent blush took over Sidon’s entire face, making it almost as red as the rest of him. He pried his claw from the trap, carefully, to the sound of Link’s laughter as it deteriorated into giggling gasps.

“K-kitten!”, he sputtered between giggles, “L-like a scared kitten!”

Sidon was embarrassed, but not mortally so, since Link’s voice held such mirth and his eyes held such fondness as he giggled. Sidon couldn’t help but also chuckle. Link pulled the light chainmail over his head, still giggling somewhat, and tossed it on the pile.

The last layer of the ensemble was a forest-green turtleneck in a thin, stretchy fabric that fit to Link like a second skin. Sidon’s chuckle died in his throat.

It showed everything: the slant of Link’s hips, his narrow waist, even the slight but sharp bulge of his pectorals and well-defined arms. Sidon forgot how to breathe.

Link didn’t notice his silence, or paid it no mind, as he peeled the fabric from his body – and he really had to _peel_ , as it was so form-fitting and thin that it clung to his every muscle, dip and curve. After what felt like an eternity it released him and ended up on the pile.

The gentle waft of Link’s sweat hit him like a charging Lynel, and suddenly that striking upper body was bare before him – well, not that suddenly at all, but he had been so _focused,_ so _insistent_ not to notice – but now it all came crashing down.

When did Link get so close? Or rather, when did he get so close to Link? He was sitting on his knees before his friend, a position that suddenly became mind-numbingly suggestive. His breath was harsh, his mind was reeling, but he couldn’t look away from the chest in front of him.

Link’s reddish-brown nipples were slightly oval as they stretched against the firm pectorals under that creamy, soft looking skin. They were perky and oh so very small, and Sidon couldn’t help but wonder what kind of noises Link might make if he was to lean forward and just lick…

Link made a small, curious sound that broke Sidon out of his trance.

“Oh! Goodness, I-I apologize, I must have zoned out…”

The words died out slowly as he realized how thoroughly wrecked he was. His breathing was ragged, the white of his face flushed pink, and his pupils were probably blown. One of his hands were grasping the hem of Link’s pants, and he quickly retreated it as if burned.

Blue, curious eyes looked up to him and Sidon had to force himself to meet them. There is no escaping now. The only thing he could do was own his embarrassment, say he was sorry, and hope that his painfully obvious attraction didn’t ruin their relationship.

Stupid, so, so stupid. It was obvious from the start that his body would end up betraying him, but he just couldn’t keep his wretched mind clean, could he? A shamed noise slipped out of his mouth and he couldn’t help but look away.

“Sidon.”

He startled at the soft voice but forced himself through his shame to look up and meet the Hylian’s eyes. He owed him that much. Link’s cheeks were tinged slightly red and his bottom lip was between his teeth thoughtfully, which made Sidon repress a moan. In those eyes Sidon could find curiosity, but also determination.

“Sidon…”

Link took one careful step into Sidon’s space.

“Show me.”

The last two words ghosted over the skin of Sidon’s shoulder and made his entire body tremble. Could he really…. No. He couldn’t mean that… No, Sidon must have missed something. There must be some sort of misunderstanding.

“Link, C-can I really…”

“Yes”, and then, “Please.”

The voice at his shoulder was gentle but firm. It was no mistaking it: Link allowed him. Not only that, he _wanted_ him. Sidon surged forward with a broken moan to latch his lips around one of those perky nipples. The skin tasted better than he could’ve ever imagined – a male musk with a tang of mouth-watering wilderness, both salty and just a little sweet.

He suckled gently on the nub before carefully teasing it with his teeth. A sweet, husky moan rose from the body before him and the vibrations of it against his mouth was the best thing Sidon had ever felt in his life. He wanted more.

His hands started roving over the taut planes of Link’s body, starting at his chest, drifting over his sides, then gently cupping his firm, round buttocks for a squeeze. Link responded with something between a moan and a growl, his hips canting forward and letting Sidon feel the hardness there against his stomach.

_He’s hard for me._

Link’s growl, the firmness of him, and the sheer idea of _Link_ being hard for _him_ had Sidon let out a trembling moan of his own as blood pulsed violently in his ears.

“Pants”, gasped Link. Sidon couldn’t agree more.

The cognitive part of Sidon’s mind had retreated, leaving room only for instinct, lust, and the overwhelming urge to _submit._ That raw, gentle _power_ which rested in Link’s body and mind was something that had attracted Sidon from the start; he wanted it to consume him.

He wrestled the clasp open with his teeth, showing a deftness that would later surprise him, and gently worked the pants down with his crest. Link was shuddering above him and his hands were holding on to Sidon’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

_Yes. Mark me._

The delicious pain of being marked in combination with Link’s shallow gasping as he gyrated his hips into Sidon’s chest spurred him on as he freed Link from his underwear, the last piece of fabric keeping their skin apart. It was unceremonious, it was perhaps too fast, but Sidon had already been undressing Link in the darkest parts of his mind for weeks. He had to taste him. He hadn’t even touched him yet, but he _had_ to taste him.

Link’s cock hung red, firm and glistening before him. The scent of it had Sidon almost choking on his own saliva: it was musky, slightly sweet and with a tinge of salt. His long tongue darted out as if with a mind of his own to give a long, indulgent lick from base to head. It tasted just as it smelled: delicious.

Link moaned brokenly above him and used Sidon’s shoulders to anchor himself, to keep his body from hitting the ground at what seemed to be his first taste of physical pleasure. The idea had Sidon shuddering all over again – that he could be Link’s _first._

_At least his first in a hundred years._

He would gladly give pleasure to his little Hylian either way, but suddenly he must know.

“Link…”, he mumbled against the base of the pink, pulsing flesh, “Have you… taken pleasure before?”

A tremble ran through the Hylian at Sidon’s words against his cock and he didn’t manage to speak. Instead he fixed his partner with that curious gaze, which now also held pleasure, and _hunger_ , before he shook his head.

Sidon moaned again at this, lined himself up and took Link’s cock all the way down to his throat. Link yelled out, hips out of his control as they tried to get his cock deeper into the blissful, slick heat of Sidon’s mouth.

Sidon had lowered his body as far down as possible and leaned his head back as far as he can, so that he could meet Link’s eyes with those snug little balls resting against his chin. He relaxed his jaw and focused his will in a look, hoping Link would understand.

_Fuck me._

And he did. Gently, at first, his eyes locked on Sidon’s, clearly worried about hurting him. The firm, perky butt clenched in his hands and Link’s firm abs glistened with sweat. Sidon could feel it in his movements and see it in his eyes: he was holding back.

That won’t do. He twisted his long, silky tongue into a firm spiral in his mouth, letting it snake and curl around the cock gently fucking him. Link yelled out again, overwhelmed by the extra layer of sensation.

_Come on. Let go._

The restraint snapped in Link and he gave himself over to his impulses which Sidon encouraged with a deep moan that trembled up the length in his mouth. Link bucked his hips over and over, driving his cock in and out of the velvety confines of Sidon’s hot mouth and wet tongue.

Sidon relaxed himself completely, gave himself over. Above him he could see Link’s muscular arms, his taut stomach and his narrow but powerful shoulders glistening in sweat as the muscles trembled and flexed with his movements.

Link’s rhythmical breathing soon turned into gasps, and then gentle moans, as he approached his peak. Every moan set a pulse in Sidon’s own groin and he reached down a hand to his own cock that had so far been neglected. It had made its way out of his slit without any form of stimulation, which was rare on its own, and he groaned in relief as he wrapped a big, clawed hand around it.

Not a sound could be heard except for the wet slap of Link’s hips and balls against Sidon’s face and chin, Link’s little _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ’s in time with the movements of his hips, and Sidon’s own keening groans around the delicious cock in his mouth. Nature was still for them, as if waiting for Link. Sidon was waiting, and he was ready.

He took the hand not working his own cock and pushed on the small of Link’s back, taking him all the way down to his throat and swallowing around the head. He curled his tongue as snugly as he could around the cock, letting the tip of the tongue peek out and gently brush the underside of Link’s balls.

_Come._

Liquid warmth gushed down Sidon’s throat and Link yelled out loud and long as he came, clutching helplessly at the shoulders he’d been holding on to since they started. A final twist of his hand was all it took for Sidon to join him in orgasm, painting his own thighs and the Hylian’s trembling legs with his come.

Link was shivering above him, gasping as if he had been under water and had just come up for air. His body became boneless and started to slump, forcing Sidon to overcome his own lethargy and steady Link in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while, just to breathe, and to enjoy the soothing glow of post-orgasmic bliss.

Sidon embraced the small, trembling Hylian in his arms and the closeness of it, the silky feel of warm skin and the contented hum against his chest made painful warmth twist so hard in his chest that a few tears gathered in his eyes. With it came a dark sprinkle of fear and anxiety that coiled viciously in his gut: he was fucked. He was in too deep, and this tiny, impossibly strong man could destroy him. And then, he realized, that he would let him.

“Sidon…”

Those blue eyes looked up at him and Link’s mouth was curved in a satisfied little smile. The voice was tired, but held a flavour of warmth that was new. He reached up gently and led Sidon down for a careful kiss.

“…Thank you.”

One kiss and two words was all it took for the darkness to uncoil and lift to his skin, where it evaporated like dew under the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I haven’t been this effective in years!! I bullshitted so hard abt this being “in the works” (it was only in the works in my head lol) and then I just cranked this out in one sitting with coffee breaks. The ADRENALINE and stuff! Im SOOARING (FLYYIN)
> 
> AN THIS IS SO MUCH LONGER THAN I PLANNED IT TO BE! The characters just ran away and did whatever the fck they wanted and I let them because I LOVE that feeling. (sorry for this rant, it seriously feels like i've snorted something)
> 
> Soo now I’ve lost my Smutginity! Any and all feedback/criticism (especially on the smut) is v much appreciated. thanks for reading<3

**Author's Note:**

> writing fics is so much harder than i thought?!?? how much world building is too much/too little?? and what even is characterization?? ugh  
> Writing fiction in English was not what i expected somehow. Plz tell me if i mangled the language. Not sure abt the pacing but i can't blame english for that lol... I would love some feedback!  
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
